


second chance

by femto



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Police, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femto/pseuds/femto
Summary: na początku pisania, miał to być luźny, niezobowiązujący jednostrzałowiec, wyszło zupełnie inaczej,,historia o policjantach i nie tylko...





	1. Chapter 1

Wszedłem do budynku i od razu skierowałem kroki do metalowej trumny, zwaną przez resztę populacji windą. Nie przepadałem za tym ustrojstwem, ale nie uśmiechało mi się wchodzić po schodach na 8 piętro. Nacisnąłem przycisk i czekałem, aż pudełko zjedzie na parter. Po chwili czekania, drzwi windy otworzyły się, z charakterystycznym, dla tej czynności, dźwiękiem. W środku było pełno ludzi, którzy na moje szczęście, a może i nieszczęście, postanowili wylać się z wnętrza metalowej puszki i opuścić budynek. Przekroczyłem próg i wszedłem do środka. Kliknąłem przycisk z wygrawerowaną ósemką i czekałem, aż ten koszmar minie. Drzwi zamykały się niewyobrażalnie wolno. Na tyle wolno, że zdążyłbym dwa razy zmienić zdanie i wyjść z windy udając się w kierunku schodów. Jednak nie zrobiłem tego. Oparty o jedną ze ścian patrzyłem w dół, na swoje skórzane buty. Kiedy wreszcie ruszył mechanizm, a pudełko zaczęło swoją wędrówkę na ósme piętro, ścisnąłem mocno papierowe opakowanie z bajglami, które kupiłem przed wejściem do budynku i przymknąłem oczy. Rozluźniłem uścisk, dopiero kiedy winda zatrzymała się. Nie obchodziło mnie, jakie to piętro. Chciałem jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Odbiłem się od ściany i wyszedłem z windy, mijając w jej drzwiach kilka osób. Kątem oka spojrzałem na tabliczkę informującą, na którym obecnie znajduję się piętrze. Piąte. Świetnie, zostały mi do pokonania zaledwie trzy piętra. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i ruszyłem schodami, chcąc wreszcie osiągnąć swój cel.

Otworzyłem drzwi prowadzące do naszego tymczasowego komisariatu i od razu usiadłem na swoim krześle. Rzuciłem pieczywo na blat biurka i podparłem głowę na dłoniach, wzdychając przy tym.  
‒ Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze ‒ usłyszałem przy uchu głos mojego partnera.  
‒ Wykończę się przez tę metalową puszkę ‒ burknąłem i zdjąłem okulary. Przetarłem twarz dłonią. Poczułem, jak starszy mężczyzna okręca krzesło, na którym siedziałem. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego poirytowany.  
‒ Rozchmurz się. Jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące będziesz musiał to przeżywać.  
‒ Słyszę to od jakiś ośmiu ‒ odparłem, siląc się na chociażby cień uśmiechu.  
‒ Jak dalej będziesz tak marudzić, to zażyczę sobie zmiany partnera ‒ droczył się ze mną, uśmiechając się szeroko, do tego stopnia, że przy kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się małe zmarszczki.  
‒ To też już słyszałem. Nie składaj obietnic bez pokrycia ‒ sparowałem i dźgnąłem go palcem w brzuch, uśmiechając się przy tym szczerze, pierwszy raz tego dnia.  
‒ Kawy? ‒ obok nas wyrosła jak grzyby po deszczu, Darlene, dzierżąc w dłoni dzbanek ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą. Kiwnąłem tylko głową i podsunąłem, pod czajnik, kubek.  
‒ A dla ciebie ‒ zaszczebiotała, nalewając mężczyźnie kawę ‒ mam coś specjalnego ‒ puściła w jego kierunku oczko, wrzucając do naczynia dwie kostki cukru.  
‒ Kiedyś przez ciebie dostanę cukrzycy ‒ zaśmiał się serdecznie i podziękował. Taa, ja przez nich też kiedyś zachoruje na cukrzycę... albo dostanę niestrawności. Odwróciłem się na krześle i sięgnąłem, po wcześniej porzucone, opakowanie z bajglami. Wyciągnąłem jednego i zacząłem zajadać, przy okazji sprawdzając ostatni raport, który zeszłego wieczora komendant zostawił na moim biurku. Za moimi plecami nadal trwała dyskusja o dupie Maryni.  
‒ Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać ‒ zacząłem, wchodząc w połowę wypowiadanego zdania przez kobietę. ‒ ale czeka nas trochę roboty ‒ zwróciłem się do mojego partnera, głową pokazując na jego biurko. Ten ostatni raz uśmiechnął się do kobiety i usiadł posłusznie naprzeciwko mnie. Nie patrząc nawet w jego kierunku, podałem mu kilka kartek, z raportu, które zdążyłem już przeczytać.  
‒ Jest tam coś ciekawego? ‒ spytał, rozlewając się na krześle.  
‒ Przeczytaj, a się dowiesz ‒ burknąłem, nie odrywając wzroku od rzędu literek.  
‒ O co tobie chodzi? ‒ rzucił kartkami na blat. Wstawszy z krzesła, oparł dłonie na drewnianym biurku i pochylił się w moim kierunku. Podniosłem głowę i napotkałem ciekawskie oczy starszego. Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
‒ Jestem po prostu zmęczony, daj mi spokój.  
Mężczyzna już nic więcej nie powiedział. Zamiast słów, które doprowadziłyby mnie do białej gorączki, zrobił coś, co dało taki sam efekt. Zdjął mi okulary z nosa i schował za plecami. Infantylne zagranie. Wstałem poirytowany i zmierzyłem go złowrogo. Po chwili westchnąłem zrezygnowany, zmieniając diametralnie wyraz twarzy.  
‒ Czasami mam wrażenie, że to ja jestem starszy...  
‒ Mógłbyś chociaż raz wyjąć kija z dupy i trochę pożartować ‒ powiedział, wychodząc zza swojego biurka i stając przede mną. Podniósł ramię do góry, tym samym sprawiając, że moje okulary wisiały nad moją głową. Jedną dłonią chwyciłem go za rękę (będąc bardziej dokładnym, za nadgarstek), bezwładnie wiszącą przy ciele i wykręciłem ją, tym samym odwracając mężczyznę plecami do mnie i przyciskając jego ciało do ściany. Mężczyzna pisnął cicho. Drugą ręką chwyciłem swoje okulary i szybko wsunąłem je z powrotem na nos.  
‒ Nie chciałbym wam przerywać tych zabaw, ale macie wezwanie ‒ do pomieszczenia wszedł komendant. Oboje spojrzeliśmy w kierunku drzwi. Starszy wysunął swój nadgarstek z mojego uścisku i odsunął się od ściany.  
‒ Znowu jakieś nudne zadanie? ‒ zapytał zrezygnowany.  
‒ Jest strzelanina... dwie przecznice stąd.

Czekała mnie powtórka z rozrywki. Stałem razem z moim kompanem naprzeciwko metalowych drzwi. Czekaliśmy na windę, bo jakżeby inaczej. Oczywiście nie było nawet mowy o pójściu schodami. Przestępowałem z nogi na nogę, czekając, aż ta ruszająca się metalowa trumna zjedzie na nasze piętro. Kiedy po raz trzeci tego dnia usłyszałem ten cholerny dźwięk, zapowiadający moją śmierć, wiedziałem, że nie ma już odwrotu. W środku było pełno ludzi. Jakimś cudem Collin i ja wcisnęliśmy się do windy. Stanąłem jak najbliżej ściany, chcąc czuć pewną podporę, chociaż przy jednym ramieniu.  
‒ Merle, uspokój się ‒ zwrócił się do mnie starszy, najwidoczniej rozbawiony moim obecnym stanem. Jak zejdę tobie tu na zawał, nie będzie już tak zabawnie.  
‒ Jesteś policjantem. Codziennie zmagasz się z przestępczością, czasami nawet z zabójstwami albo tak jak dziś ze strzelaniną, a pozwolisz, żeby jakieś metalowe pudełko cię pokonało?  
‒ Łatwo ci mówić ‒ burknąłem, wlepiając wzrok w guzik kamizelki, należącej do wyższego mężczyzny, znajdujący się przede mną. Winda zatrzymała się na jednym z pięter. Byłem gotów wyjść z niej i resztę drogi, na dół, pokonać schodami. Jednak Collin uniemożliwił mi to. Przysunął się bliżej, sprawiając tym, że moje plecy przywarły ciasno do zimnej metalowej ściany. Jego dłonie wylądowały po obu stronach mojej głowy, a nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry.  
‒ Wytrzymaj, zostały tylko dwa piętra ‒ wyszeptał, przy moim uchu, policjant. Jego oddech był ciepły i pachniał kawą. Nieświadomie zaciągnąłem się tym aromatem, pozwalając dostać się do moich nozdrzy również zapachowi perfum starszego. Pachniał męsko, ale równocześnie delikatnie.  
‒ Wysiadamy.  
Tym jednym słowem zostałem wyrwany z moich rozmyślań, o zapachu mojego partnera. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany i rozejrzałem się po małym pomieszczeniu, które powoli pustoszało. Oderwawszy plecy od ściany, minąłem Collina i wyszedłem z windy. Nie czekając na mężczyznę, wyszedłem z budynku i skierowałem kroki do radiowozu. 

‒ Tutaj 096, 03 zgłoś się, odbiór ‒ powiedziałem przez radio, kiedy Collin tylko odpalił silnik.  
‒ 03 zgłasza się, odbiór.  
‒ Jak wygląda sytuacja? Odbiór.  
‒ Mamy trzech rannych obywateli i jednego martwego strzelca. Pozostała dwójka nadal strzela w kierunku funkcjonariuszy. Nie chcą negocjować. Odbiór.  
Słysząc te słowa, przymknąłem oczy i przekląłem pod nosem.  
‒ Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Bez odbioru.  
Odłożyłem nadajnik na radio i sprawdziłem broń. Była przeładowana. Dwa dodatkowe magazynki miałem przy pasku.  
‒ Sprawdzisz też mój pistolet? ‒ spytał starszy, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni. Szybko wyjąłem jego spluwę z pokrowca i zrobiłem to samo co chwilę temu z moją własną.  
‒ Wszystko jest ok ‒ odparłem, chowając broń z powrotem.  
‒ Dzięki ‒ powiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje zęby. Coś w tym uśmiechu mi nie pasowało. Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować co, poczułem, jak wciska mnie w siedzenie. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Ten idiota jak zwykle musi odstawiać takie cyrki. Byliśmy w samym ogniu sytuacji. Nasz radiowóz stał bokiem, prostopadle do drogi, z której sypały się pociski.  
‒ Cholera, Collin ‒ wycharczałem, odpinając pas. On tylko zaśmiał się i wyszedł z pojazdu, chwytając za broń. Uczyniłem to samo. Kucnąłem za samochodem i czekałem na odpowiedni moment z wystrzeleniem naboi.  
‒ Liczę na ciebie, partnerze ‒ zwrócił się do mnie, puszczając oczko. Zmarszczyłem tylko brwi. Coś mi tu nie grało. I miałem rację. Kiedy tylko wychyliłem się znad samochodu, żeby oddać strzał, mężczyzna wstał z klęczek i zaczął zmierzać ku końcowi samochodu.  
‒ Co ty robisz? ‒ wysyczałem, podążając za nim. Kłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że się nie martwiłem. Bo martwiłem się i to cholernie.  
‒ Mam plan.  
Wiedziałem... kurwa.  
‒ Zostań tu gdzie jesteś ‒ rzucił, zanim całkowicie zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Ostrożnie wychyliłem się zza maski samochodu i zobaczyłem, jak Collin wbiega w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Wspaniale, kolejny raz przyszło mi ratować tyłek starszego, przed jego wspaniałym planem. Pospiesznie zabrałem z samochodu krótkofalówkę i ruszyłem za mężczyzną.  
‒ Tutaj agent Drohan. Podążam za agentem Reid. Odbiór ‒ zakomunikowałem.  
‒ Radiowóz 09, agent Morgan. Czy agent Reid, znowu wpadł na wspaniały pomysł? Odbiór.  
‒ Niestety tak ‒ po drugiej stronie usłyszałem westchnięcie. ‒ Bądźcie czujni. Bez odbioru ‒ zakończyłem połączenie, kontynuując śledzenie tego nieodpowiedzialnego bachora.

Idąc jego śladami, dotarłem do miejsca, w którym znajdowali się strzelcy, a dokładniej to jeden. Gdzie był drugi, o którym mówił agent Towel? Trzymałem się na bezpieczną odległość od Collina. Tyle lat w policji, a nadal nie potrafi wyczuć, kiedy jest śledzony. Stałem za rogiem, obserwując, jak mężczyzna powoli wychodzi na ulicę. Zbliżyłem się dopiero, wtedy kiedy policjant całkowicie znikł mi z oczu. Wychyliłem się i spojrzałem na ulicę. Collin szedł powoli w kierunku strzelca, w jednej ręce trzymając broń, a drugą sięgając do kajdanek.  
‒ Rzuć broń ‒ krzyknął, będąc tuż za plecami mężczyzny. Tamten odwrócił się szybko i spojrzał na mojego partnera.  
‒ Na ziemię.  
Mężczyzna powoli zaczął odkładać broń, a następnie położył się na ulicy. Collin kopnął strzelbę, która potoczyła się dwa metry dalej. Noga, która kopnęła wcześniej broń, spoczęła teraz na plecach strzelca.  
‒ Ręce na głowę ‒ rozkazał, dalej celując w drugiego pistoletem. Tamten posłusznie zrobił, to o co prosił go policjant. Zbyt potulnie. Reid już się pochylał, żeby spiąć mężczyznę kajdankami, kiedy za jego plecami pojawił się drugi strzelec.  
‒ Cholera ‒ wymsknęło mi się. Musiałem działać. Wyszedłem na ulicę i najciszej jak potrafiłem, zbliżyłem się do nowo przybyłego mężczyzny, pozostając nadal w ukryciu. Postanowiłem zacząć działać, dopiero kiedy zauważę, że Collin jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
‒ Puść go ‒ powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając przed siebie pistolet.  
‒ A jak nie puszczę? To, co zrobisz? ‒ targował się policjant. Debil.  
‒ Wtedy będę musiał cię zabić ‒ odparł, a ja czułem, że powiedział, to co miał zamiar zrobić. Collin chyba też to poczuł, bo powoli zaczął się prostować razem z kajdankami w dłoni. Następnie zdjął stopę z pleców strzelca i odwrócił się w kierunku drugiego.  
‒ A teraz... oddasz nam swoją broń i pozwolisz uciec.  
‒ Chyba cię poje… ‒ nie dokończył, bo rewolwerowiec strzelił do niego, trafiając w podbrzusze. Policjant zachwiał się i zgiął w pół. Kurwa, zabiją go.  
‒ Do wszystkich jednostek. Wstrzymać ogień. Odbiór ‒ powiedziałem na tyle cicho, żeby nie usłyszeli mnie napastnicy.  
‒ Przyjąłem. Odbiór.  
‒ Przyślijcie wsparcie. Odbiór.  
‒ Już idziemy. Bez odbioru.  
Wyszedłem zza zasłony i stanąłem za plecami mężczyzny z pistoletem. Collin w tym samym momencie podniósł głowę i zauważył mnie, sygnalizując o tym swojego przeciwnika. Strzelec odwrócił się w moim kierunku, a ja bez namysłu pociągnąłem za spust, strzelając do niego, zanim on strzelił do mnie. Najpierw wyleciał jeden pocisk, potem następny i kolejny. Strzelec runął na ulicę, spoczywając w kałuży własnej krwi. Collin w tym samym czasie jakimś cudem uporał się z drugim mężczyzną, zakuwając go w kajdanki. Po chwili przy nas znalazło się czterech policjantów, którzy mieli robić za wsparcie. Zostawiłem im ogarnięcie trupa i więźnia, a sam podszedłem do mojego partnera.  
‒ Jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego znam, wiesz? ‒ ryknąłem na niego. Byłem wkurzony, nie, nie wkurzony. Byłem wkurwiony do tego stopnia, że mógłbym go zabić gołymi rękami.  
‒ Przecież udało się ‒ odpowiedział.  
‒ Gdybym za tobą nie poszedł, to kto wie, czy by się udało. Przestań za każdym razem zgrywać pierdolonego bohatera i chociaż raz pomyśl, zanim zrobisz coś tak głupiego. Szanuj swoje życie i moje nerwy, bo jako twój partner jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, tak samo, jak ty za mnie.  
‒ Merle, ja...  
‒ Nic nie mów… ‒ zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem.‒ Cieszę się, że żyjesz ‒ burknąłem, uśmiechając się lekko i odszedłem od niego, zostawiając go z funkcjonariuszami karetki, którzy mieli zamiar opatrzyć jego rany.


	2. Chapter 2

Wybiegłem z mieszkania, zarzucając na siebie płaszcz i szalik. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za mną z głośnym hukiem, kiedy zbiegałem po schodach, zapinając guziki i wiążąc materiał na szyi. Że też dzisiaj musiałem nie usłyszeć budzika. Zimne powietrze uderzyło we mnie, w momencie, w którym otworzyłem drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz. Wyszedłem na mroźną ulicę i skierowałem kroki na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy.  
‒ Cholera, kolejny autobus dopiero za 10 minut.  
Westchnąłem i zrezygnowany usiadłem ciężko na ławkę. Moje zachowanie spotkało się z niezadowoloną miną starszej pani, siedzącej na drugim końcu. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej przepraszająco, na co kobieta prychnęła. Świetnie. Poczułem jak w aktówce, wibruje mój telefon. Rozpiąłem torbę i wyciągnąłem urządzenie. Spojrzałem na ekran. Dzwonili z pracy. Niechętnie nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożyłem komórkę do ucha.  
‒ Merle, gdzie ty jesteś? ‒ krzyk kobiety odbił się echem w mojej głowie.  
‒ Czekam na autobus ‒ odpowiedziałem najspokojniej, jak potrafiłem, poprawiając okulary. ‒ Nie martw się, Darlene. Przybędę na czas.  
‒ Trzymam za słowo.  
Po skończonej rozmowie wsunąłem telefon do kieszeni płaszcza i opierając głowę o wiatę przystanku, westchnąłem ponownie.  
‒ Mogłem pojechać taksówką ‒ burknąłem pod nosem, przeczesując włosy palcami.  
Kiedy autobus przyjechał, szybko do niego wsiadłem, razem z resztą ludzi z przystanku. Stanąłem blisko drzwi, chcąc być gotowym na szybkie wyjście z pojazdu, kiedy ten podjedzie do mojego miejsca docelowego. Niby miałem do przejechania tylko trzy stacje, jednak podróż zdawała się wydłużać z każdą kolejną sekundą stania w pojeździe. Kiedy dojechałem na miejsce, szybko nacisnąłem przycisk i niemalże wyskoczyłem na chodnik. Podwinąłem rękaw płaszcza, tym samym odsłaniając nadgarstek, na którym znajdował się zegarek. Na czarnej tarczy widziałem godzinę 7:48. Miałem dwanaście minut na dotarcie na komisariat. Przy dobrych wiatrach powinienem być na miejscu w mniej niż siedem minut. Ruszyłem przed siebie, nie patrząc na nic i na nikogo. Był to błąd, bo już po chwili zderzyłem się z czymś twardym. Zrobiłem krok w tył, poprawiając okulary i spojrzałem na moją przeszkodę. Wszedłem w jakiegoś mężczyznę.  
‒ Przepraszam ‒ powiedziałem szybko, nie czekając, aż facet odwróci się w moją stronę i wyminąłem go. Szybkim krokiem przemierzyłem park, który służył mi w tym momencie za skrót i po chwili stanąłem przed szarą kamienicą. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i pchnąłem ciężkie, drewniane drzwi. Wszedłem do środka i szybkim krokiem podszedłem do Darlene, która siedziała przy biurku i piłowała paznokcie.  
‒ Przyszedł już? ‒ zapytałem, kładąc teczkę na blacie.  
‒ Masz szczęście. Jeszcze tu nie dotarł ‒ powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od wykonywanej czynności. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i przystąpiłem do rozwiązywania szalika.  
‒ Możesz wziąć swoją torbę z mojego biurka? ‒ zapytała Lene, obdarzając mnie wymownym spojrzeniem. Bez słowa zabrałem co moje i odszedłem.  
‒ Detektywie, zapraszam ‒ usłyszałem głos komendanta, gdy mijałem jego pokój. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i usiadłem na jednym z wolnych miejsc. Przewiesiłem płaszcz przez oparcie krzesła, a teczkę oparłem o nogę krzesła.  
‒ Wiem, że nagła zmiana partnera może być trudna, ale…  
‒ Wszystko jest dobrze. Proszę się o to nie martwić ‒ przerwałem mu, siląc się na życzliwy ton.  
‒ Przepraszam, można?  
‒ Jasne, proszę ‒ odparł mężczyzna, tym samym, zapraszając nowoprzybyłego do środka. ‒ Dobrze, skoro już tutaj jesteśmy. Pozwólcie, że was sobie przedstawię. ‒ mówiąc to, wstał i wyszedł zza swojego biurka, o które potem się oparł. Ja również podniosłem się z krzesła.  
‒ To jest detektyw Merle Drohan, a to agent...  
‒ Mikael ‒ powiedziałem, kiedy odwróciłem się, chcąc zobaczyć mojego nowego partnera.  
‒ A więc to naprawdę ty ‒ odpowiedział i zaśmiał się przyjacielsko. Trafiłem z deszczu pod rynnę. Wspaniale.

Siedziałem przy swoim biurku, porządkując dokumenty dotyczące ostatniej sprawy. Mój nowy partner siedział przede mną, nie robiąc absolutnie nic, oprócz uciążliwego wpatrywania się w moją osobę. Poprawiłem okulary, odchrząkując i wstałem z krzesła. Podszedłem do mężczyzny i rzuciłem na blat jego biurka plik dokumentów, które chwilę wcześniej zgarnąłem z nieustannie rosnącej gromadki tworzącej się na moim stole.  
‒ Jesteś w pracy ‒ powiedziałem, mrużąc oczy. ‒ Może, zamiast zbijać bąki, zajmiesz się tym ‒ wskazałem palcem papiery i odszedłem. Dlaczego musiało mnie to spotkać? Wszedłem do łazienki i skierowałem swoje kroki do jednej z wolnych kabin. Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Kiedy chciałem zamknąć drzwi, czyjaś ręka uniemożliwiła mi to. Czyżbym był, aż tak ogarnięty myślami, że nie słyszałem, jak ktoś tu wchodzi? Odwróciłem się ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, chcąc jak najmilej upomnieć osobę, która mi przeszkodziła, jednak mina mi zrzedła, kiedy przed sobą zobaczyłem Mikaela.  
‒ Puszczaj. Chyba kazałem ci pracować ‒ zwróciłem się do mężczyzny stojącego przede mną. On zaśmiał się i przysunął do mnie. Zrobiłem krok w tył.  
‒ Merle ‒ zaczął, znowu zmniejszając między nami odległość. Jego bliskość przytłaczała mnie.  
‒ Mógłbyś się odsunąć? ‒ zapytałem, patrząc na niego spode łba.  
‒ Czyżbym nadal cię onieśmielał?  
‒ Nie pochlebiaj sobie ‒ prychnąłem, cofając się. Moje plecy spotkały się z zimną ścianą. Mikael oparł dłoń, blisko mojego ucha, zagradzając mi jedyną drogę ucieczki. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.  
‒ Kiedy dzisiaj cię zobaczyłem, tam na ulicy, poczułem, jakbym wrócił do liceum ‒ mówiąc to, przysuwał swoją twarz do mojej. ‒ Moje serce zabiło ponownie, dla ciebie ‒ wyszeptał mi prosto do ucha. Po moim ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
‒ To, co było między nami, zaczęło i skończyło się piętnaście lat temu ‒ powiedziałem spokojnie, odpychając delikatnie mężczyznę.  
‒ Zawsze możemy spróbować, zbudować to na nowo.  
Dłonią chwycił mój krawat i zaczął poluźniać jego węzeł.  
‒ Mikael, przestań ‒ zacząłem, ciągle spokojny, odsuwając jego rękę od mojej szyi. On jednak szybko powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Czy on sobie żartuje?  
‒ Mikael…  
‒ Cii ‒ wyszeptał, odrzucając mój rozplątany krawat na podłogę i chwycił mój podbródek. Podniósł moją twarz do góry i pocałował mnie. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy i kładąc ręce na klacie mężczyzny, odepchnąłem go. Wytarłem usta rękawem.  
‒ _Va te faire enculer, connard!_ ‒ wysyczałem przez zęby, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
‒ Wiesz, że nie znam francuskiego ‒ odparł, szczerząc się dumnie.  
‒ W takim razie użyję języka, który na pewno zrozumiesz.  
Powiedziawszy to, uniosłem rękę i uderzyłem mężczyznę w podbrzusze. Tamten zgiął się wpół, umożliwiając mi ucieczkę. Schyliłem się po krawat, leżący na podłodze i ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia.  
‒ Nasza relacja nigdy nie będzie taka jak kiedyś, zapamiętaj to ‒ powiedziałem, przystając i zarzucając na szyję kolorowy materiał.  
‒ Merle… ‒ usłyszałem głos Collina. Zastygłem w połowie wiązania krawata.  
‒ C… ‒ odchrząknąłem. ‒ Co ty tu robisz?  
‒ Przyszedłem do komendanta z przedłużonym zwolnieniem ‒ odpowiedział, lustrując mnie od góry do dołu.  
‒ Hej, jestem nowym partnerem detektywa Drohana ‒ usłyszałem za plecami głos Mikaela.  
‒ Co się tutaj stało? ‒ zapytał, ignorując mężczyznę stojącego za mną. Na moje usta mimowolnie wkradł się ledwo zauważalny półuśmiech.  
‒ Małe nieporozumienie ‒ odpowiedziałem i westchnąłem ciężko, marszcząc brwi.  
‒ Jeśli wrócisz, wyglądając tak, ludzie zaczną sobie coś wyobrażać ‒ powiedział, uśmiechając się i poprawił mój, nie do końca zawiązany, krawat. Następnie dłonią zaczął układać moje włosy.  
‒ Dzięki ‒ odpowiedziałem i obdarzyłem mężczyznę delikatnym uśmieszkiem. Chrząknąłem, chcąc przywrócić siebie do zdrowych zmysłów i spojrzałem na Collina. Spoglądał na coś za mną. Mogłem się tylko domyślać, że patrzył na Mikaela, ale czemu robił to z taką miną?  
‒ Jak twoje rany? ‒ zapytałem, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od mojego nowego partnera.  
‒ Powoli się goją. Tylko czekaj, lada moment wrócę do pracy i to ze zdwojoną siłą.  
‒ Nie wątpię ‒ zaśmiałem się i poklepałem go po ramieniu. ‒ Praca mnie woła. Trzymaj się.  
‒ Cześć ‒ odpowiedział i odsunął się od drzwi, umożliwiając mi wyjście.

Wpatrywałem się ślepo w ekran komputera, nie potrafiąc zebrać swoich myśli. Musiałem napisać raport, ale mój umysł postanowił myśleć o rzeczach niezwiązanych z pracą. Moje palce leżały bez ruchu na klawiaturze i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby szybko zaczęły coś pisać. Westchnąwszy, zdjąłem okulary i przetarłem twarz dłonią. Chyba potrzebuję kawy. Odsuwając krzesło od biurka, podniosłem się z siedzenia i ruszyłem w kierunku małego ekspresu, stojącego na drugim końcu pokoju. Po drodze chwyciłem swój kubek. Przy blacie nikogo nie było. Było mi to jak najbardziej na rękę. Podsunąłem filiżankę pod urządzenie i nacisnąłem przycisk. Czarny napój wlewał się powoli do naczynia, a ja czekając na jego napełnienie, opierając się o stół, obserwowałem jak różni funkcjonariusze, na przemian, wracają na komisariat i z niego wychodzą.  
‒ Och, Merle, dobrze, że tu jesteś.  
Odwróciłem głowę w kierunku, z którego usłyszałem komendanta.  
‒ Dzień dobry ‒ powitałem, po raz drugi, mężczyznę i chwyciłem kubek za ucho, wyciągając go spod wlewu.  
‒ Masz sprawę ‒ powiedział, wręczając mi papiery. ‒ Bierz swojego nowego partnera i ruszajcie.  
‒ Dobrze ‒ odpowiedziałem, patrząc na spokojną taflę czarnego napoju znajdującego się w naczyniu. Kawa musi poczekać. Powoli podszedłem do swojego biurka, zostawiając tam kubek z parującą przyjemnością i spojrzałem niechętnie na Mikaela.  
‒ Zbieraj się ‒ powiedziałem bez żadnych ceregieli i chwyciłem swój płaszcz.  
‒ Mamy sprawę?  
‒ Nie, kurwa. Zabieram cię do wesołego miasteczka ‒ wywróciłem oczami. Rzuciłem mu kluczyki do radiowozu i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, ruszyłem ku wyjściu, nakładając na siebie płaszcz. Otworzyłem teczkę z papierami i zacząłem śledzić rzędy liter, zagłębiając się w sprawę. Czekało nas kolejne nudne morderstwo. Zamknąłem akta i pchnąłem drzwi, wychodząc przed budynek. Podszedłem do samochodu i oparłem się o karoserię, czekając na mężczyznę.  
‒ Dłużej się nie dało? ‒ powiedziałem z wyrzutem, kiedy Mikael łaskawie raczył się zjawić. Wsiadłem do auta od razu, kiedy policjant wyłączył alarm, nie czekając nawet na jego odpowiedź.  
‒ Co to za sprawa? ‒ zapytał, zajmując miejsce kierowcy.  
‒ Morderstwo na przedmieściach. Nic specjalnego ‒ odpowiedziałem, zapinając pas.  
‒ Dokąd mam jechać?  
Po tym, jak powiedziałem mężczyźnie, gdzie ma się udać, zapadła między nami cisza, za którą byłem niezmiernie wdzięczny.  
‒ Powiedz ‒ zaczął, przerywając błogi stan. ‒ Czy tamten facet jest powodem, dla którego nie chcesz…  
‒ Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzał ‒ przerwałem mu, czując, jak zaczynam tracić nad sobą kontrolę.  
‒ To, co dzieje się w moim życiu, nie powinno cię interesować. Jedyną rzeczą, która nas łączy to praca i tylko o tym będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać. Więc proszę, nie wciskaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy. To, że kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nie uprawnia cię do niczego, rozumiesz?  
Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi jedynie się zaśmiał i pokiwał głową. Ścisnąłem pas w dłoni i wbiłem wzrok w szybko przelatujące budynki za oknem. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce zdarzenia, Mikael pokazał swoją profesjonalną stronę, dzięki czemu uwinęliśmy się dość szybko ze wstępnymi przypuszczeniami i mogliśmy wrócić na komisariat. Droga powrotna na szczęście minęła w ciszy. Kiedy mężczyzna zaparkował samochód pod budynkiem, szybko wysiadłem z pojazdu. Wsadziłem rękę do kieszeni płaszcza, mając nadzieję, że znajdę tam paczkę papierosów, kupioną kilka miesięcy temu. Zawsze ją ze sobą nosiłem, chociaż nie mogłem nazwać siebie nałogowym palaczem. Kiedy moje palce na nią natrafiły, szybko ją wyciągnęły. Uderzyłem dnem opakowania o wnętrze dłoni i chwyciłem jednego z wielu rakotwórczych, cienkich zawiniątek. Szybko wsunąłem miękką część do ust. Chowając paczkę z powrotem do kieszeni, zacząłem macać w środku materiału w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki. Czyżbym ją zgubił?  
‒ Od kiedy palisz? ‒ zapytał Mikael, podsuwając mi pod koniec papierosa ogień. Przyłożyłem czubek do iskry i zaciągnąłem się porządnie. Odszedłem, nie trudząc się z odpowiedzeniem na jego pytanie. Szybko spaliłem papierosa, a niedopałek wrzuciłem do kubła, uprzednio gasząc żarzącą się jeszcze końcówkę. Poprawiłem okulary i ruszyłem do środka. Potrzebowałem kawy. I to zaraz.  
‒ Czemu nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie?  
‒ Nie rozmawiamy o moim życiu prywatnym ‒ odpowiedziałem oschle, zdejmując płaszcz. Powiesiłem kurtkę na oparciu krzesła, chwyciłem kubek, z zimną już, kawą i znowu ruszyłem w kierunku ekspresu. Wylałem napój do zlewu i szybko opłukałem naczynie pod bieżącą wodą. Nie trudząc się z wytarciem filiżanki, wsunąłem ją w ekspres i napełniłem ją po same brzegi. Zaciągnąłem się zapachem świeżo nalanej kawy i poczułem, jak moje siły wracają. Przyłożyłem brzeg kubka do ust i upiłem mały łyk gorącej kawy. Odszedłem od blatu i wróciłem do swojego biurka. Usiadłem delikatnie na krześle, stawiając naczynie na podkładce. Poruszyłem myszką, chcąc zbudzić komputer i czekając na to, strzeliłem palcami. Pusty dokument ukazał mi się na ekranie. Świetnie, mogę od razu przystąpić do pisania raportu. Wziąłem kolejny łyk kawy i kładąc palce na klawiaturze, zacząłem wystukiwać pojedyncze słowa, chcąc najpierw wszystko sobie uporządkować, żeby potem nie zgubić się w pisaniu. Po rozpisaniu wszystkiego i ponownym prześledzeniu tekstu wzrokiem i sprawdzeniu jego zgodności z poszczególnymi punktami podłączyłem do komputera drukarkę i wydrukowałem gotowy raport. Zadrukowane kartki chwyciłem i spiąłem ze sobą. Dopiłem szybko kawę, wstając od biurka i ruszyłem do gabinetu przełożonego. Zapukałem w drzwi, które po chwili otworzyłem, usłyszawszy pozwolenie. Wszedłem do środka i widząc siedzącego na krześle Collina, prawie wypuściłem z rąk dokumenty.  
‒ Co cię tu sprowadza, Merle? ‒ zapytał komendant, sprowadzając mnie na ziemię.  
‒ Skończyłem raport z dzisiejszej sprawy ‒ powiedziałem, podchodząc do biurka i kładąc papiery.  
‒ Dziękuję, przejrzę to od razu po wyjściu agenta Reida.  
‒ Dobrze ‒ odwróciłem się i już byłem bliski wyjścia z pomieszczenia, jednak moja ciekawość zwyciężyła i zostałem.  
‒ Coś jeszcze, agencie Drohan? ‒ spytał zaciekawiony moją reakcją.  
‒ Czemu, Col… to znaczy, agent Reid tutaj jest? Myślałem, że przyszedł dzisiaj przedłużyć urlop. Nie jest to zbyt długa wizyta jak na taką drobnostkę?  
‒ Wracam do służby ‒ odpowiedział mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem, uprzedzając przełożonego.  
‒ Więc przywrócicie Collina jako mojego partnera?  
Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, prawda?  
‒ Niestety nie. Właśnie czekamy na przybycie nowego partnera.  
Dlaczego?  
‒ Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz naszą decyzję. Byłby to wielki problem, gdybym musiał znowu wzywać ciebie wraz z agentem Wernerem i ponownie zmieniać partnerów.  
‒ Oczywiście ‒ odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się fałszywie. Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wróciłem do swojego biurka i opadłem na krzesło. Oparłem się plecami o stelaż, odchyliłem głowę, patrząc na jarzeniówkę, znajdującą się nade mną i westchnąłem, zamykając oczy. Cholera, więc jestem skazany na partnerstwo Mikaela.  
‒ Merle ‒ usłyszałem swoje imię. Otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem nad sobą twarz Collina. Szybko wyprostowałem się na krześle i obróciłem w jego kierunku. Zmierzyłem go od góry do dołu.  
‒ Nowy partner, co? ‒ zapytałem, po czym prychnąłem wkurzony. Czemu czuję, jak do oczu napływają mi łzy?  
‒ Mnie też to nie cieszy ‒ powiedział, kładąc swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu, chcąc mnie pocieszyć. Następnie zdjął moje okulary i położył je na blacie biurka.  
‒ Nowy partner jest tak zły w tym, co robi, że aż doprowadza cię do płaczu? ‒ mówiąc to, starł kciukiem wodę, zbierającą się kąciku mojego oka i uśmiechnął delikatnie.  
‒ Nie ‒ szepnąłem i chwytając delikatnie nadgarstek mężczyzny, odsunąłem jego dłoń od mojego policzka. Ogarnęło mnie tak wielkie zażenowanie, że poczułem je na karku. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściłem powietrze, zanim ponownie się odezwałem.  
‒ Wyskoczymy dzisiaj na drinka?  
‒ Pewnie.

Nadal siedziałem na komendzie, czekając, aż wskazówka zegara przesunie się na siódemkę, a ja będę mógł wrócić do domu. Będę miał tylko pół godziny na szybki prysznic i zmienienie ubrań. Umówiliśmy się w naszym stałym miejscu, o ósmej. Nie chcąc tracić czasu na autobusy, chwyciłem telefon i wykręciłem pierwszy lepszy numer na taryfę. Punkt siódma powinna na mnie czekać pod komisariatem, świetnie. Jednak do siódmej zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Czemu, aż tak bardzo zależy mi na tym spotkaniu? Przecież to nie nasze pierwsze wyjście na drinka. No tak, ale pierwsze od momentu postrzelenia Collina.  
‒ Co ty taki nabuzowany? ‒ usłyszałem głos Mikaela.  
‒ Nie twój interes ‒ odparłem znudzony. Pisałem w notatniku rzeczy, które nie miały najmniejszego sensu, dla zabicia czasu. Czy ta wskazówka może poruszać się szybciej?  
‒ Czemu nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?  
Wywróciłem oczami, słysząc jego słowa i niechętnie spojrzałem na niego.  
‒ Jesteś głupi czy masz zaniki pamięci?  
‒ Jezu, dalej masz mi za złe to, co zrobiłem w trzeciej liceum?  
Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze i zacisnąłem dłonie, chcąc się uspokoić.  
‒ To, co zrobiłeś, nigdy nie zasłuży na wybaczenie ‒ powiedziałem, zaciskając szczękę. Usłyszałem dźwięk mojego telefonu. Stuknąłem dwa razy w ekran, który pod moim dotykiem rozświetlił się i zobaczyłem smsa. Wstałem z krzesła, chwytając płaszcz i jak najszybciej poszedłem w kierunku wyjścia, chciałem tylko opuścić komisariat.  
‒ Może odwiozę cię do domu? ‒ krzyknął za mną Mikael. Słysząc jego słowa, zaśmiałem się gardłowo i wyszedłem z budynku. On chyba naprawdę jest głupi. Rozejrzałem się po ulicy w poszukiwaniu srebrnej taksówki. Stała na początku ulicy. Zszedłem szybko ze schodków i podszedłem do samochodu. Otworzyłem drzwiczki i usiadłem na tylnym siedzeniu, mówiąc kierowcy, gdzie ma się udać. Kiedy auto zatrzymało się przed moim blokiem, zapłaciłem mężczyźnie i wysiadłem. Szybkim krokiem podszedłem do drzwi. Otwierając je, spojrzałem na zegarek. Była 19:20. Idąc na górę po stopniach, szukałem kluczy do mieszkania. Po dłuższej chwili natrafiłem na zimne metalowe kółko. Chwyciłem je zgrabnie i wyciągnąłem z torby. Kiedy tylko stanąłem przed drzwiami, włożyłem klucz do dziurki i przekręciłem. Przekraczając próg, zdjąłem płaszcz i rzuciłem go niezgrabnie na kanapę. Wszystko robiłem w pośpiechu. Buty zostawiłem w miejscu, w którym je zdjąłem. Koszulę i krawat położyłem na krześle, nie trudząc się nawet z wieszaniem ich na wieszak. Zdjąwszy spodnie, wszedłem pod prysznic. Chwilę regulowałem temperaturę wody. Po kilku sekundach ciepła woda zaczęła spływać po moim ciele, ogrzewając je przyjemnie. Ten krótki prysznic sprawił, że poczułem się odprężony. Zakręciłem wodę i chwytając ręcznik, wyszedłem z kabiny. Wytarłem pospiesznie ciało i wcisnąłem się w bokserki. Podszedłem do zaparowanego lustra i przetarłem jego powierzchnię.  
‒ Może powinienem założyć soczewki ‒ powiedziałem do swojego odbicia. Otworzyłem szafkę i wyjąłem opakowanie jednodniowych szkieł. Przepłukawszy je w płynie, rozpocząłem zakładanie. Po kilku minutach soczewki były na swoim miejscu. Przeczesałem włosy, ostatni raz patrząc w lustro i wyszedłem z łazienki, zabierając po drodze rzucone na podłogę spodnie. Kiedy wszedłem do swojej sypialni, spodnie dołączyły do koszuli i krawata, a ja podszedłem do szafy. Otworzyłem ją szeroko i szybko prześwietlając jej zawartość, chwyciłem błękitną koszulę i czarne, proste spodnie. Zapinając ostatni guzik, podszedłem do biurka, na którym przed pójściem do łazienki zostawiłem swój zegarek. Chwyciłem przedmiot w palce i przewiesiłem go sobie przez nadgarstek, a następnie zapiąłem na przedostatnią dziurkę w pasku. Wychodząc, potknąłem się o kota przymilającego się do framugi drzwi. Zwierzak odskoczył ode mnie z niezadowolonym syknięciem. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Miałem jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Poszedłem do kuchni, kot podążał za mną jak cień. Otworzyłem lodówkę i wyjąłem napoczętą saszetkę z kocim jedzeniem. Pochyliłem się nad miską futrzaka i napełniłem ją. Zwierzak podczas tego procesu ocierał się o moje dłonie. Kiedy skończyłem wyciskać karmę, wstałem i wyrzuciłem opakowanie do kosza.  
‒ Wychodzę, nie narozrabiaj ‒ zwróciłem się do czarnego kocura i wyszedłem z kuchni. Zakładając buty, usłyszałem ciche miauknięcie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i wyszedłem z mieszkania.

Siedziałem przy barze, czekając na przyjście Collina. Jak zwykle lubił się spóźniać. Stukałem palcami o szklankę, w której była whisky, kiedy mężczyzna wpadł do baru jak burza. W pośpiechu zdjął kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku stojącym przy drzwiach. Pomachałem mu, uśmiechając się przy tym znikomo.  
‒ Zacząłeś pić beze mnie? ‒ zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem, siadając na stołku obok. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i wziąłem łyk alkoholu.  
‒ Poproszę to samo, co ten pan ‒ zagaił do barmana, pokazując palcem moje szkło. Bartender kiwnął głową i odszedł przygotowywać drinka. Po chwili mężczyzna wrócił, niosąc whisky. Postawił szklankę przed Collinem.  
‒ Dzięki ‒ powiedział, podnosząc naczynie. ‒ Zdrowie ‒ stuknął w mój kieliszek, uśmiechając się przy tym.  
‒ Zdrowie.  
‒ Nie masz okularów. Uroczo ‒ powiedział, po czym przyłożył szkło do ust i wypił prawie wszystko. Na dnie został jeden, mały łyczek. Wbiłem wzrok w kostki lodu, tańczące w szklance, przy każdym, najmniejszym ruchu mojej dłoni.  
‒ Merle.  
‒ Hm? ‒ wymamrotałem, nie przerywając obserwowania wnętrza kieliszka.  
‒ Merle ‒ powtórzył. Kątem oka spojrzałem w jego kierunku. Opierał się łokciem o bar, w dłoni trzymał swoją szklankę. Kręcił nią, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Lód głośno stukał w ścianki naczynia.  
‒ Mer…  
‒ Co? ‒ zapytałem, odwracając się do niego. Już zdążyłem zapomnieć, jaki on jest denerwujący.  
‒ Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć twoje imię ‒ powiedział i wyszczerzył się jak głupi. Ścisnąłem szklankę i ponownie odwróciłem od niego twarz. Duszkiem wypiłem całą zawartość mojego kieliszka.  
‒ Jeszcze raz to samo ‒ mówiąc to, odstawiłem puste naczynie na blat. Collin dopił swoje whisky.  
‒ Dla mnie też.  
Barman napełnił nasze szkła i wrzucił świeże kostki lodu.  
‒ Działo się coś ciekawego w pracy? Jakieś niewyjaśnione sprawy? ‒ zapytał, przykładając kieliszek do ust.  
‒ Wiesz… Kilka napadów, morderstwo ‒ zamyśliłem się. ‒ O i złapałem dwóch kieszonkowców. Rutynowa robota.  
‒ Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś ‒ odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.  
‒ Najlepsze było to, że nikt mi nie marudził nad uchem ‒ dodałem żartobliwie. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, słysząc te słowa i wziął spory haust ze szklanki.  
‒ A więc jednak potrafisz żartować. Pięć lat jesteśmy partnerami, a dopiero teraz to widzę.  
‒ Już nie jesteśmy partnerami.  
Czemu to powiedziałem? Popsułem nastrój.  
‒ No taa… ‒ powiedział cicho i wlał w siebie resztkę alkoholu. Odstawił kieliszek na blat i położył głowę na swojej dłoni.  
‒ Collin, ja…  
‒ Merle, wróć do mnie ‒ powiedział, wchodząc mi w zdanie. Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie rozumiejąc, o czym on mówi. Mężczyzna patrzył prosto w moje oczy.  
‒ Przecież wiesz, że nie mo…  
‒ Nieważne ‒ znowu mi przerwał. Wyprostował się na stołku i spojrzał na pustą szklankę. ‒ Chyba już się upiłem. Tak jak myślałem, łączenie leków z alkoholem nie było najlepszym pomysłem ‒ zaśmiał się i podrapał po głowie.  
‒ W takim razie wracajmy ‒ zaproponowałem. Dopiłem swojego drinka, kładąc na blacie pieniądze za alkohol i podniosłem się z krzesła.  
‒ Mógłbyś wyjąć mój portfel? ‒ spytał mężczyzna, nadal siedząc na stołku.  
‒ Sam nie możesz? Gdzie go masz?  
‒ W przedniej kieszeni spodni ‒ powiedział, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Wywróciłem oczami.  
‒ W tej? ‒ zapytałem, pokazując palcem lewą kieszeń. Collin pokiwał głową. Wsunąłem dłoń do kieszeni, jednak niczego tam nie było.  
‒ Och, jednak cały czas był tutaj ‒ zaśmiał się, pokazując mi skórzany, mały portfel.  
‒ Głupek ‒ bąknąłem, wyjmując rękę z kieszeni. Podszedłem do wieszaka i zabrałem stamtąd nasze kurtki. Podałem Collinowi jego ubranie. Zarzuciłem na siebie pospiesznie płaszcz i pomogłem mężczyźnie z jego własnym.  
‒ Jaki ty nieporadny ‒ mruknąłem, wciskając jego rękę w rękaw.  
‒ Momentami zachowujesz się, jakbyś był moją żonką ‒ zaśmiał się głupkowato. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem, ale on nawet się tym nie przejął. Pomogłem mu wstać i wlokąc go za sobą, wyszliśmy z baru.  
‒ Dobra, zamówię ci taryfę ‒ powiedziałem, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni.  
‒ Nieee ‒ szybko zaprzeczył.  
‒ Przecież musisz wrócić jakoś do domu.  
Zaczynasz mnie wpieniać, Collin.  
‒ Ale to tak daleeeko ‒ odparł, przeciągając ostatnie słowo.  
‒ Nie mogę zostać dzisiaj u ciebie? ‒ zapytał, robiąc minę szczeniaczka. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.  
‒ Zgoda.

Kiedy udało mi się wydobyć klucz z kieszeni, co nie było łatwe z wiszącym na ramieniu Collinem, otworzyłem drzwi i weszliśmy do środka. Jakimś cudem doszedłem do kanapy, na której miękkie poduszki posadziłem mojego pijanego kompana. On oparł głowę o zagłówek i ostentacyjnie rozwalił się na meblu.  
‒ Pójdę po coś do picia ‒ powiedziałem i odszedłem, żeby zniknąć w kuchni. Po kilku minutach wróciłem do salonu i stając przed policjantem, wręczyłem mu szklankę z zimną wodą. Mężczyzna wziął w rękę naczynie, tylko po to, żeby odstawić je na szafkę stojącą obok kanapy. Wyprostował się na sofie i chwycił moją dłoń. Jego dotyk był delikatny.  
‒ Wiesz… ‒ zaczął, nie wypuszczając mojej dłoni z uścisku. Przestał spoglądać na nasze ręce i podniósł głowę do góry. Patrzył na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem, a jego lekko nieobecny wzrok przeszywał mnie na wskroś.  
‒ Tęskniłem za tobą.  
C… co? Spuściłem wzrok speszony jego słowami i obserwowałem, jak czarna kulka futra ociera się o nogę stolika do kawy.  
‒ Przez cały czas… ‒ przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech. ‒ Myślałem, o tym, co zrobiłem. Miałeś rację, byłem idiotą… Nadal nim jestem ‒ dodał po chwili i prychnął. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na mężczyznę. Jego wzrok obserwował coś, znajdującego się nad moim ramieniem.  
‒ Udawałem pijanego, tylko po to, żeby tutaj przyjść… Chciałem… nie... Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale… ‒ przerwał i ścisnął moją dłoń. ‒ ... nie wiedziałem, jak się do tego zabrać.  
‒ Mo… mogłeś zadzwonić ‒ powiedziałem cicho.  
‒ Nie mogłem. Takich spraw nie załatwia się przez telefon ‒ odpowiedział szybko i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
‒ Chciałem tyle razy do ciebie przyjść, ale… brakowało mi odwagi. Bałem się, że ciągle jesteś na mnie zły.  
‒ Już… już dawno przestałem być ‒ wyszeptałem, kucając, chcąc schować twarz w wolnej dłoni. ‒ Ma… martwiłem się o ciebie, idioto ‒ powiedziałem łamiącym się głosem, czując, jak łzy zaczęły wypływać z moich oczu. Policjant zszedł z kanapy i klęknął przede mną. Jego ciepła dłoń spoczęła na moim policzku. Poczułem, jak kciukiem ściera wodę.  
‒ Przepraszam… ‒ odrzekł delikatnie. ‒ Przepraszam, za wszystko, co zrobiłem... i za to, co zaraz zrobię.  
Odsunąłem rękę od twarzy i spojrzałem na mężczyznę. O czym on mówi? Collin zaczął się przybliżać, a po chwili usta mężczyzny musnęły delikatnie moje. Poczułem jak jego ręka, z mojego policzka, przenosi się na kark, a pocałunek zostaje pogłębiony. Przymknąłem powieki, chcąc, chociaż chwilę pozwolić sobie na tę przyjemność i oddałem się pocałunkowi. Jednak szybko się opamiętałem i odepchnąłem delikatnie policjanta. Patrzyłem na niego zdezorientowany. Czemu moje serce bije jak szalone?  
‒ Cz… cz… czemu to zrobiłeś?  
Mężczyzna westchnął i oparł się plecami o kanapę.  
‒ Bo jestem zazdrosny ‒ powiedział zmieszany, drapiąc się po szyi. Co?  
‒ Chyba nie rozumiem…  
‒ Słyszałem twoją dzisiejszą rozmowę z Mikaelem ‒ wyszeptał i opierając głowę na ramieniu, obserwował mnie.  
‒ Mu… musiałeś coś źle zrozumieć ‒ powiedziałem szybko, a oczy znowu zaszły mi łzami. Merle, uspokój się. Trzymaj swoje emocje na wodzy.  
‒ Coś was łączyło, prawda?  
Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, słysząc to pytanie.  
‒ To nie tak… my… byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Tak… przyjaciółmi. ‒ dodałem, chcąc utwierdzić w tym samego siebie. ‒ To, co między nami było to przeszłość. Teraz… liczysz się tylko ty ‒ powiedziałem cicho, licząc, że mężczyzna tego nie usłyszy.  
‒ Mógłbyś powtórzyć ostatnie zdanie? Chyba go nie dosłyszałem ‒ odparł, uśmiechając się chytrze. Spuściłem wzrok, czując, jak zażenowanie ogarnia mnie w całości. Policjant przysunął się do mnie i złapał za rękę.  
‒ Żartowałem ‒ wyszeptał przy moim uchu, splatając nasze palce. ‒ Dla mnie też liczysz się tylko ty.  
Drugą dłonią chwycił delikatnie mój podbródek, sprawiając tym, że byłem zmuszony spojrzeć na niego. Uśmiechnął się do mnie przelotnie, na chwilę przed złączeniem naszych ust. Tym razem pocałunek był niepewny, a wargi Collina drżały. Położyłem dłoń na policzku mężczyzny, czując pod palcami jego dwudniowy zarost i delikatnie przycisnąłem swoje usta do jego.  
‒ Nie wierzę ‒ powiedział i zaśmiał się krótko, opierając swoje czoło o moje. ‒ Mam trzydzieści pięć lat, a zachowuję się jak zakochany i na dodatek zazdrosny licealista.


	3. Chapter 3

_Przepraszam, ja… muszę to przemyśleć._  
To jedno zdanie odbijało się nieznośnym echem w mojej głowie. Nie opuszczał mnie nawet na krok widok jego twarzy, po moim wyznaniu. Usta miał wygięte w delikatny przepraszający uśmiech, jednak jego oczy mówiły zupełnie co innego. Widziałem w nich obrzydzenie. Co ja sobie w ogóle wyobrażałem?  
‒ Jesteś głupi ‒ powiedziałem do siebie i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. Przysłoniłem oczy dłonią, chroniąc je przed promieniami. Po błękitnym niebie leniwie płynęły małe, białe obłoczki. Wyciągnąłem się, siedząc na krześle i wzdychając głośno, podniosłem się z siedzenia. Podszedłem do balustrady. Oparłem łokcie na metalowej ramie, a następnie na dłoniach położyłem swoją brodę. Patrzyłem tępo i bez konkretnego celu w zieleń ogrodu, wzdychając od czasu do czasu. Chwilowy napływ odwagi sprawił, że zaprzepaściłem długoletnią znajomość. Naprawdę, Merle musiałeś zakochać się w swoim jedynym przyjacielu? Liczyłem, że masz więcej rozumu.  
‒ Roszpunko, spuść na dół swoje włosy ‒ usłyszałem czyjś głos. Wychyliłem się za barierkę i zobaczyłem Mikaela. Stał pod balkonem, szczerząc się głupkowato.  
‒ Jedyne co mogę tobie spuścić, to wpierdol ‒ burknąłem pod nosem, wywracając oczami. _A potem sobie, za to, jak głupi byłem_, pomyślałem.  
‒ To jak? Długo będziesz kazał, mi czekać?  
W odpowiedzi machnąłem jedynie ręką, dając tym samym znać, że może wejść. Chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do drabinki, po której wiły się czerwone i herbaciane róże mojej babci, i zaczął się wspinać. Odsunąłem się od balustrady i ciężko opadłem na wiklinowy fotel, obserwując akrobatyczny popis przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach chłopak usiadł na siedzeniu obok mojego, ciężko dysząc.  
‒ Czego chcesz? ‒ zapytałem, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Nie potrafiłem spojrzeć mu w twarz, dlatego wzrok wbiłem w podłogę, analizując równo położone kafelki, dokładnie fuga po fudze.  
‒ To moja kwestia ‒ powiedział. Po tonie jego głosu wywnioskowałem, że się uśmiecha. Czułem na sobie jego baczne spojrzenie. Skrępowany, przełknąłem głośno ślinę.  
‒ Nie rozu…  
‒ Nie zgrywaj głupiego, Merle ‒ chłopak wszedł mi w zdanie. ‒ Doskonale wiesz, czemu tu przyszedłem.  
Zauważyłem jak cień rzucany przez Mikaela, poruszył się. Wraz z wędrówką sylwetki szatyna, jego kontur wydłużał się lub skracał, aż w końcu zlał się z moim. Kucał przede mną, opierając jedną dłoń na moim kolanie. Uciekłem wzrokiem od jego postaci, jednak nie na długo. Poczułem, jak chłopak, wolną ręką łapie mnie za podbródek i odwraca do siebie moją twarz, nieznacznie ją unosząc. Na jego ustach widniał delikatny uśmiech, a dłoń, z mojej brody, powędrowała na policzek. Byłem zmuszony patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Jednak nie mogłem znieść widoku jego twarzy. Zacisnąłem powieki. Dłoń spoczywająca na moim kolanie rozpoczęła swoją wędrówkę w górę i po chwili palce szatyna splotły się z moimi.  
‒ Merle… ‒ zaczął miękko. ‒ Przepraszam.  
Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem, nie musiałeś tutaj przychodzić, żeby odrzucić mnie po raz drugi.  
Poczułem, jak pod powiekami zaczynają zbierać mi się łzy, a policzki zaczęły piec mnie niemiłosiernie.  
‒ Przepraszam za moją wcześniejszą reakcję. Ja… ‒ westchnął głęboko, ściskając moją dłoń. ‒ Ty… zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie sądziłem, że możesz odwzajemniać moje uczucie… Stara…  
‒ C-co ty powiedziałeś? ‒ przerwałem mu, otwierając oczy. Patrzyłem na niego zdziwiony, a on uśmiechał się do mnie delikatnie. Czy to jest jakiś żart? A może to tylko mi się śni.  
‒ Nie ‒ powiedziałem, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku i wstałem z krzesła. ‒ Nie wierzę.  
‒ Merle…  
Mikael również wstał. Stał przede mną, wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Roztrzepane włosy, niechlujnie wciągnięta koszula w spodnie, pospiesznie założone buty z poplątanymi sznurówkami. Jednak coś w jego wyglądzie mi nie pasowało. Jego mina. Zniknął głupkowaty wyszczerz, miejsce zajął subtelny półuśmiech. Zawsze wesołe oczy, teraz wyglądały na poważne. Cała jego twarz wydawała się złagodnieć pod wpływem tych uczuć.  
‒ To sen, prawda? ‒ zaśmiałem się zdenerwowany, robiąc krok w tył. Chłopak w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową, przysuwając się do mnie. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, nadal się cofając. Po kilku ruchach przywarłem plecami do zimnego muru domu. Szatyn stanął przede mną, kładąc jedną dłoń na ścianie, tuż obok mojej głowy. Pochylił się i drugą ręką złapał mnie za podbródek. Poczułem jego ciepły oddech na swoich ustach. Po chwili nie tylko to tam czułem. Jego pocałunek z czułego zmienił się w bardziej erotyczny. Poczułem, jak rozchylił moje wargi i wsunął język do środka. Dłoń z mojej brody powędrowała wyżej. Chłopak wsunął palce w moje włosy i delikatnie pociągnął moją głowę do tyłu, pogłębiając przy tym pocałunek. Brakowało mi powietrza. Położyłem dłonie na torsie Mikaela i zacisnąłem je na koszuli szatyna.  
‒ Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak długo na to czekałem ‒ powiedział, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. Poczułem, jak jego ręka wsuwa się pod moją bluzkę. Dotyk jego zimnej dłoni, na tyle mnie ocucił, że starałem się oponować.  
‒ Mikael… nie…  
Chłopak przyłożył mi palce do ust, tym samym próbując mnie uciszyć.  
‒ Nic nie mów ‒ dodał, opierając swoje czoło o moje. Zsunął palec z moich warg i ponownie złączył nasze usta. W tym samym momencie jego dłoń z mojego brzucha przeniosła się na moje plecy i powoli zaczęła wsuwać się pod materiał moich spodni. Zaraz dołączyła do niej druga. Szatyn ścisnął oba moje pośladki, tym samym unosząc mnie nieznacznie do góry. Oparłem dłonie na jego ramionach, chcąc mieć pewny punkt podparcia. Jeden z palców chłopaka wcisnął się nieprzyjemnie, wręcz boleśnie, do mojego odbytu. Moje spodnie momentalnie stały się dokuczliwie ciasne. Mikael zaczął powoli poruszać się w środku mnie.  
‒ Ach… ‒ wymsknęło mi się między pocałunkami. Bolało. Nie chciałem tego. Nie teraz. Nie tutaj. Odsunąłem go od siebie.  
‒ Prze… przestań ‒ wysapałem, pochylając się.  
‒ Czemu? ‒ zapytał, wciskając mi drugi palec. Wzdrygnąłem się, zaciskając zęby.  
‒ N… nie chcę t… tego.  
‒ Twoje ciało mówi co innego ‒ wyszeptał tuż przy moim uchu i ręką, którą uprzednio wysunął zza moich spodni, dotknął mojego krocza. ‒ Czujesz?  
‒ Mikael… ‒ wypowiedziałem imię chłopaka i poczułem, jak zbiera mi się na płacz. ‒ Proszę ‒ załkałem żałośnie, patrząc mu w oczy. Jednak on był głuchy na moje słowa. Zaczął rozpinać moje spodnie.  
‒ Mik…  
Szatyn zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem, który teraz był zbyt natarczywy... odpychający. Wsunął rękę do moich bokserek i zaczął stymulować mojego członka, w tym samym momencie wpychając mi trzeci palec do odbytu. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Zaczęliśmy zsuwać się po ścianie i po chwili leżałem na zimnej posadzce, a on górował nade mną. Ugryzłem chłopaka w dolną wargę i oderwałem się do niego. Nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Zlizał krew z ust i zaczął całować moją szyję, zostawiając na niej malinki. Gdy zaczęła przeszkadzać mu moja koszula, wyjął mokrą od preejakulatu dłoń z moich bokserek i zaczął ją szybko rozpinać, prawie ją rozrywając. Kontynuował swoją wędrówkę po moim torsie, a ja poczułem, jak kolejnym palcem wszedł we mnie. Nie wytrzymałem i pozwoliłem łzom płynąć po moich policzkach. Było mi już wszystko jedno. Po chwili Mikael zdarł ze mnie spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Swoje natomiast zdjął do połowy i przysunął się. Wyjął ze mnie palce i wcisnął tam swojego penisa. Zagryzłem boleśnie wargę, nie chcąc wydobyć z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. Chłopak poruszał się szybko i boleśnie. Zawodziłem żałośnie, prosząc w myślach o szybkie zakończenie.  
‒ N… nie. Mik… ach… przestań.  
Szatyn dyszał ciężko i mocno napierał na mnie swoim ciałem. Po chwili poczułem, jak coś ciepłego zaczyna mnie wypełniać. Prącie chłopaka znajdowało się już na zewnątrz, a wypływająca z niego sperma, spadała na mnie.  
‒ Widzę, że ty jeszcze nie doszedłeś ‒ usłyszałem jego zachrypnięty głos. ‒ Może pokażesz mi, jak robisz sobie dobrze?  
Wzdrygnąłem się na sam dźwięk tych słów, jednak bez sprzeciwów złapałem swojego penisa i zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół. Po krótkim czasie nastąpił wytrysk. Leżałem na kafelkach, z rękoma kurczowo zaczepionymi na ramionach. Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy zdążyłem się nimi okryć. We włosach i na okularach miałem swoją spermę wymieszaną z tą należącą do Mikaela. Szatyn patrzył na mnie pustym wzrokiem i z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie miałem siły kompletnie na nic. Zamknąłem oczy i błagałem w duchu, żeby to był tylko koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzę.  
‒ O kurwa… ‒ usłyszałem głos chłopaka. Zmusiłem się do podniesienia powiek i spojrzenia na niego. Wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Klęknął obok mojej postaci.  
‒ Merle… ja ‒ próbował mnie dotknąć, przez co wzdrygnąłem się i zacisnąłem mocniej dłonie na ramionach.  
‒ Zostaw mnie ‒ wysapałem, czując kolejne łzy.  
‒ Prze…  
‒ Wypierdalaj ‒ krzyknąłem. Ostatni raz usłyszałem głos Mikaela, mówiący _przepraszam_, po tym była już tylko cisza. Przyciągnąłem kolana pod brodę i chowając twarz, wybuchnąłem niekontrolowanym płaczem. Wszystko mnie bolało, jednak nic nie mogło równać się z bólem, który czułem w sercu.

**Author's Note:**

> hejka~  
tym razem wrzucam wam coś dłuższego, z kilkoma rozdziałami... mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie cieplutko moich policyjnych synów i będzie wam się miło czytało :(


End file.
